Un regalo de navidad
by amatista1986
Summary: ¿Quien diría que su odioso vecino salvaría su navidad? Un regalito de navidad para mis queridos lectores :) Feliz Navidad para todos :D


**Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal? :D aquí les traigo un pequeño regalo de Navidad, espero que les guste ;) solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Regalo de navidad**

Que delicioso es dormir placidamente sin que nadie te moleste, puedes soñar todo lo que quieras, descansar profundamente, es simplemente maravilloso… un momento, ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Un despertador? ¿Por qué esta sonando el despertador si son vacaciones? Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me levante, observe todo, intentando recordar por que había puesto el despertador, mire el reloj y marcaban las 8:00 A.M, ¡Que sacrilegio! Despertarme a las 8:00 A.M en vacaciones. Mi vista recorrió mi habitación para detenerse en el pequeño calendario que tenía colgado en la pared de color rosa.

- ¿Hoy es 24 de diciembre? – me pregunté a mi misma intentado recordar, luego vi el pequeño bolso preparado a un lado de la cama y algo hizo click en mi cabeza – ¡Oh por Dios! Hoy es 24 de diciembre – grite mientras salía disparada hacia el baño.

¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan olvidadiza? El despertador seguro ha estado sonado desde las 7:00 A.M y yo ni enterada. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa chica? ¿Por qué anda corriendo de un lado a otro? La respuesta es simple, me quede dormida… otra vez.

Déjenme explicarles desde el principio, soy Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de 22 años de edad y actualmente vivo en Hong Kong. Hace 3 años recibí la mejor noticia de todas, me habían otorgado una beca para estudiar periodismo en la prestigiosa universidad de Hong Kong, una de las mejores a nivel mundial, y créanme no fue nada fácil para mi aceptarla, ya que eso implicaba dejar atrás mi precioso país Japón y separarme de mi familia, mis queridos padres y mi hermanito Touya, sin embargo ellos me apoyaron completamente y me ayudaron a decidirme a seguir mi sueño, ser una de las mejores periodistas de todo Japón.

- Bien, pasaporte, pasaje, bolso, todo listo, menos mal deje todo organizado ayer – me dije mientras salía a toda prisa de mi departamento.

La beca me alcanzaba para cubrir los gastos que tenía en la universidad y una parte del alquiler de mi departamento, por eso tuve que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera para poder costear mis gastos y así no molestar a mi familia con gastos extras, la vida en Hong Kong es algo costosa, pero ya me acostumbre al hecho de trabajar y estudiar, llevaba haciéndolo 3 años.

Por andar distraída… como siempre, no me di cuenta que había alguien en frente de mi y choque con el causando que ambos cayéramos al piso.

- Lo siento mucho – dije apenada mientras me levantaba del piso.

- Andas atolondrada como siempre, ¿no enana? – dijo la persona con quien había chocado… esa voz…

- Li – murmure con molestia.

- Buenos días Navidad, deberías dejar de gruñir por la mañana, así nunca conseguirás novio - dijo haciéndose el gracioso.

El era Shaoran Li, mi odioso vecino. Lo conocí apenas llegue al edificio, y desde que me vio siempre me molesta. Era un idiota de primera, al principio cuando lo vi pensé que era muy atractivo, con su sexy cabello alborotado color chocolate, su piel bronceada, pero sobre todo sus lindos ojos color ámbar, pero apenas abrió su boca el encanto se esfumo inmediatamente. Según tengo entendido esta por graduarse de medico y tiene 25 años, no crean que ando averiguándole la vida, solo lo escuche por los pasillos… esta bien, esta bien, la verdad es que lo supe por su club de fans en la universidad… si… el desgraciado tiene un ejercito de mujeres babeando por el, lo cual no entiendo porque a pesar de ser atractivo es egocéntrico y creído.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Li – le respondí seriamente mientras entraba en el ascensor siendo seguida por el.

- Tienes razón, no es mi asunto, pero la señora Nadeshiko me pidió que te consiguiera una cita ya que lo único que haces es trabajar y estudiar, piensa que te quedaras solterona toda tu vida – dijo con burla.

- Mi… mi madre nunca diría eso – le respondí algo sorprendida.

Mi madre había venido una vez y quedo encantada con el idiota de Li, el muy falso se porto como todo un caballero engañando por completo a mi mama, ¡Hasta intercambiaron números de teléfono! Según mi madre el era un chico maravilloso y confiaba plenamente en el, tan grande fue el asunto, que ella misma me aconsejo que coqueteara con el.

- Pues eso me dijo, le preocupa que no te diviertas lo suficiente y te la pases amargada, con el ceño fruncido – me dijo poniendo su dedo en el centro de mi frente, señalando que, en efecto, tenia el ceño fruncido.

- Déjame en paz Li, búscate una vida, una novia a la que fastidiar y déjame tranquila – dije apartando su mano.

Gracias a los Dioses el ascensor se abrió y salí rápidamente de el, dejando al idiota de Li atrás, pero luego me dije a mi misma que debía sacarle en cara mis vacaciones, así que me gire y lo mire directamente con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Se me olvidaba decirte Li, a partir de hoy descansare de ti por 15 días, seré libre de tus burlas y de tu molesta forma de ser, que tengas una feliz navidad, idiota – le dije sacándole la lengua mientras salía corriendo sin darle tiempo de responder a mis palabras.

Podían llamarme cobarde si querían, pero eran pocas las veces que yo, Sakura Kinomoto, le ganaba una al creído de Li Shaoran.

Pare un taxi rápidamente y me monte, indicándole al conductor que me llevara hasta el aeropuerto lo más rápido posible. Mientras avanzaba por la ciudad, recordé el día que lo había conocido, estaba asustada y nerviosa porque era la primera vez que vivía sola, y extrañaba tanto a mi familia, además… también estábamos por estas fechas dicembrinas.

**Flashback**

Iba subiendo en el ascensor con mi maleta, había logrado conseguir un apartamento decente y económico cercano a la universidad. Aun no era muy diestra con el idioma pero podía defenderme… aunque eso era motivo de burla para algunos ¿Por qué rayos estoy llorando? Debo ser valiente, debo cumplir mi sueño y este es solo el primer paso, ¡Animo Sakura!

Por andar pensando en tonterías, cuando iba saliendo del ascensor choque con una persona y mi maleta termino en el suelo.

- Lo… lo siento mucho – dije sintiendo como mi rostro se tornaba rojo de la pena.

- ¡Oh vaya! Nueva vecina – dijo una voz profunda y masculina.

Cuando levante la vista me encontré con el chico más apuesto que había visto en mis 19 años de vida, su sedoso cabello chocolate, sus masculinas y a la vez delicadas facciones y sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, de color ámbar.

- ¿Estas viendo algo que te guste, enana? – me dijo de repente, sacándome de mi burbuja.

- Oh yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad – dije apresurada tomando mi maleta, estaba realmente avergonzada, me había pillado mirándolo, ¡Que pena!

- Oye ¿estabas llorando? – preguntó con cierta preocupación en su voz.

- No yo… - que pena, primero me ve babeando por el y ahora se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, seguro tengo la nariz roja al igual que mis ojos.

- No deberías llorando, tus ojos parecen un anuncio de navidad, rojo y verde – se burlo, el muy… el muy idota se estaba burlando de mi.

- Si me disculpa, iré a mi departamento, de nuevo, discúlpeme por haber chocado con usted – dije ignorándolo para seguir con mi camino y hacer como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

- Bienvenida al edificio… ¡Navidad! – dijo con burla.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – le grite con todas las fuerzas mientras entraba en mi departamento.

**Fin de Flashback**

Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro, luego de eso cada vez que me veía me llamaba navidad, aun después de decirle mi nombre, el seguía con el asunto… Hasta cuando estaba con sus amigos me decía: "Hola navidad, ¿Qué tal tu día?"… me daba tanta pena… los demás vecinos pensaban que éramos amigos de toda la vida porque el me trataba con tanta familiaridad, lo que no sabían es que el era un confianzudo de lo peor… pero debo admitir que a veces sus estupideces me levantan el animo… porque mi tristeza y soledad se transforman en molestia y fastidio, en pocas palabras me distrae y así no me siento triste.

Por fin el taxi se detuvo en frente del aeropuerto, le pague al señor y me encamine hacia el interior, aun tenia algo de tiempo antes de abordar.

- Lo mejor será comer algo y ver tiendas para distraerme un ratito – me dije a mi misma mientras me encaminaba hacia la fuente de soda.

Primero lo primero, un buen desayuno para poder disfrutar de mi viaje en avión y llegar relajada a Tomoeda, mi ciudad natal, donde estaba toda mi familia. Al terminar de comer me dispuse a observar las tienditas de recuerdos y kioscos, había muchas cosas bonitas, lastima que ya había comprado los regalos de navidad para mi familia, pero hubo algo que de verdad me llamo mucho la atención, una cadena larga muy bonita con un medallón que tenia forma de un lobo aullando con ojos color ámbar.

- Típico – susurre mientras tocaba la fina pieza.

Siempre había algo que me recordaba al idiota de Li, no importa a donde vaya siempre hay algo que me lo recuerda, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver el medallón con el chico? Pues una vez su prima me comentó que el nombre de Li significaba "Pequeño Lobo" en chino, estuve fastidiándolo como por un mes entero con eso, me cobré unas cuantas.

- Señorita, ¿le interesa la cadena? – me preguntó la vendedora y no se porque rayos termine comprándola… soy un caso serio.

Metí la pequeña bolsa dentro de mi cartera mientras escuchaba el anuncio que indicaba que ya era hora de abordar el avión que me llevaría a casa. Camine hasta el punto de embarque y mientras hacia la cola para abordar comencé a buscar mi pasaje.

- ¿Pero que…? – oh por dios, esto no podía pasarme - ¿Dónde esta? – pregunte mientras buscaba por toda la cartera.

Estaba todo, mi pasaporte, dinero, identificaciones… todo menos mi pasaje – Diablos, yo lo metí, recuerdo haber metido todo y antes de salir de casa revise que todo estuviera – dije desesperada.

Me salí de la cola y saque todo el contenido de la cartera, no había rastro del boleto de avión, estoy perdida, no me dejaran abordar sin el pasaje… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupida? Tanto que me costó ahorrar para el pasaje… tenia tanto tiempo sin ver a mi familia y ahora…

- ¿Por qué soy tan estupida? – murmure y me senté en una de las sillas de la enorme sala de espera, abrazando mis piernas mientras lloraba, pues no iba a poder ver a mi familia en navidad.

La gente iba y venia, el vuelo ya había despegado hace rato… casi una hora atrás, y yo seguía en la misma silla, en la misma posición y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, no me quedaba de otra, tengo que llamar a mis padres para decirle que no podré pasar la navidad con ellos. De repente sentí como algo suave y calido se deslizaba por mis hombros, lo detalle y era una chaqueta, levante mi mirada y vi con sorpresa como Li me miraba con cierta preocupación reflejada en sus ojos… si claro, Li Shaoran preocupado por mi, que chiste más gracioso. Me levante con lentitud y me quite la chaqueta para devolvérsela.

- Estas helada, puedes quedártela – me dijo con voz suave.

- NO necesito de tu lastima Li, se defenderme sola – le dije con cierto rencor en mi voz.

- Oye… no quiero discutir, solo vine porque… - no lo deje hablar más y de repente comencé a decir cosas por las cuales deberé pedir disculpas luego.

- ¿A que viniste, Li? ¿A burlarte de mi desgracia? Pues bien, hazlo, no me interesa, tu eres un niño mimado a quien no le importa nada ni nadie, eres un idiota desconsiderado que lo único que busca es diversión, pero no una diversión sana y amena sino una macabra y cruel al burlarte de las desgracias y problemas de los demás, eres un cínico, ¿crees que me iba a creer la idea de que habías venido a ayudarme? Pues déjame decirte que no soy tan idiota, no voy a caer en tus mentiras y… ¡no me convertiré en tu burla!– le grité mientras apretaba mis puños fuertemente.

Se que no debí decir todo aquello, ni siquiera sabía por que el estaba allí… y mucho de lo que había dicho era mentira, el era un idota, pero no era cruel ni mucho menos se burlaba de las desgracias de los demás, más bien, ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba, si le quitaban lo creído, molesto y narciso… era un buen chico… pero en ese pequeño momento había descargado mi rabia y mi frustración con el… y debía ser sincera al decirles que me sentía muy mal, porque sus ojos reflejaban… como si su alma se hubiera roto… al escuchar toda aquella basura que yo había dicho.

Por unos segundos no dijo nada, luego en un movimiento lento dirigió su mano hacia su bolsillo y luego saco algo que identifique rápidamente.

- Cuando regresé a casa vi esto tirado en el piso, seguro se te cayo cuando chocamos… quise llegar antes pero había mucho trafico y… lo siento… de verdad, siento no haber llegado antes para poder garantizarte tus 15 días lejos de la persona a quien más odias – dijo con voz muerta mientras me entregaba mi pasaje.

Dios… si antes me sentía mal ahora me siento morir, el había hecho todo lo posible para traerme mi pasaje y yo… lo había tratado muy mal… me sentía muy avergonzada, en verdad el era un buen chico y yo… Dios… ¿Qué hice?

Cuando por fin salí de mi shock lo vi alejándose entre la multitud, debía disculparme, pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Recordé entonces el pequeño obsequio que había comprado, quizás no era mucho y tal vez no podría compensar lo que hice pero… al menos… al menos… no seguí pensando y salí corriendo atrás de el, había tanta gente que me costaba llegar…

- ¡Li! – grité pero no me escuchaba.

Lo llamé varias veces sin éxito hasta que me sentí tan frustrada que sin querer grite su nombre con fuerza.

- ¡Shaoran! – grité y al parecer surtió efecto porque lo vi detenerse.

Aproveche la oportunidad y por fin le di alcance. Al llegar hasta el no supe que decirle, me sentía tan mal… tan apenada que no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se te olvido algo más que agregarle a la lista del por que me odias tanto? – me preguntó intentando ser burlón como siempre pero sonó tan triste y… ¿Qué hice?

- No te odio – murmure bajando mi mirada.

- Navidad, apresúrate que tengo otras cosas que hacer – me dijo con cierta molestia en su voz… pero aun seguía sonando suave.

- Yo… no te odio Li… solo que… me siento tan… Dios es que… de verdad lo siento mucho – dije… no pude articular ni una sola frase así que solo atine a decir que lo sentía mucho y extendí la pequeña bolsa hacia el.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Veneno? – siguió intentado ser burlón pero… la situación no era graciosa para ninguno de los dos.

- ¡Feliz navidad! – le dije sin prestar atención a su intento de broma.

El se sorprendió un poco… debe pensar que estoy loca, luego de decirle todas esas cosas estaba dándole un regalo. La abrió poco a poco y sacó con delicadeza la cadena que había comprado para el.

- De verdad lo siento mucho… tengo tanta rabia y… dolor que… la pague contigo y yo… yo… - ¿Por qué diablos no puedo disculparme correctamente? Y para completar mis ojos están comenzando a derramar lágrimas… claro… Sakura la llorona… ahora si debo tener los ojos como la navidad, he llorado tanto hoy que seguro están completamente rojos e hinchados.

No quería que nadie me viera llorar, no quería que nadie viera mi momento de debilidad, no quería que nadie supiera cuanto extrañaba a mi familia, aun seguía siendo una niña… una niña que extraña a su mama y a su papa, que quería jugar con su hermanito de 10 años… una niña que le daba miedo y tristeza estar sola en navidad. De repente me sentí calida y cómoda, y cuando me calme un poco pude darme cuenta que Li me estaba abrazando, y en vez de rechazarlo, me aferre más a el, derramando mis lagrimas en su camisa, sintiendo que estaba lejos de ese aeropuerto y protegida de la vista de las demás personas.

- ¿Mejor? – me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con delicadeza.

- De verdad lo siento, Li – murmure con la voz aun partida por el llanto.

- No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a tus arranques de locura – dijo con burla… y en vez de molestarme, me hizo reír.

- No deberías estar abrazándome, podría arrancarte la cabeza o el corazón en uno de mis ataques de histeria – le dije igualmente, siguiendo el ambiente burlón que se había formado.

- En realidad… el corazón… me lo arrebataste el primer día que nos vimos – murmuró con suavidad sorprendiéndome, por lo cual me separe de el con rapidez.

- Oye, no estoy para esa clase de bromas – le dije molesta.

- Yo no estoy bromeando… - dijo con su rostro completamente serio.

- Impo… imposible… tu… tu… tu siempre me molestas… siempre me dices fea o solterona o… - dije intentando recordar todas las cosas que el me había dicho.

- Nunca te he dicho fea, porque eso sería la mentira más grade de todas, ya que para mi tu eres la mujer más hermosa, navidad… y lo de molestarte… cuando llegaste al edificio… estabas tan deprimida y triste, cuando te dije lo de tus ojos, no quedo rastro de tristeza y solo vi el fuego de tu carácter, por eso decidí molestarte cada día para que no te deprimieras y poder ver tus lindos ojos sin la tristeza reflejada en ellos – murmuro acariciando mi rostro.

El… ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Li Shaoran… estaba enamorado de mi? Esto debe ser una de sus bromas, si, eso es… seguro esta bromeando conmigo… de seguro luego me dirá… caíste y yo… ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo seguir procesando ningún pensamiento porque ¡Li Shaoran me esta besando! ¿Qué hago? Debería rechazarlo… debería alejarlo… debería… dejarme llevar por la calida sensación que siento en mi pecho… dejar que mis manos vayan a donde siempre han querido ir… su cabello, y alborotarlo un poco más de lo que esta. El llevaba el ritmo del beso, calmado, pausado, como si tuviera miedo… pero poco a poco al ver que yo iba respondiendo, fue incrementando el ritmo del beso, hasta que nos vimos obligados a separarnos por la falta de aire, estupido oxigeno.

- No sabes… desde cuando he querido hacer eso – me dijo al oído causando que mis mejillas se encendieran inmediatamente.

- ¿Estas seguro que no estas bromeando conmigo? – le pregunté con algo de temor.

- Puedes preguntarle a tu madre si gustas, ella lo sabe – me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Ella que…? –

- Se lo dije cuando vino el año pasado… le dije: "Señora Nadeshiko, estoy locamente enamorado de su hija" – me dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima o algo así.

- Oye… ¿no te da pena decir esas cosas? – le pregunté con cierta vergüenza porque las personas que pasaban por allí nos veían mientras nos sonreían traviesamente, a pesar de haber roto el beso aun seguíamos abrazados.

- En realidad no, quería que tu madre supiera que mis intensiones eran sinceras, y bueno… mis planes se adelantaron porque quería decirte todo esto… cuando me graduara el mes próximo – dijo con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, de verdad se veía tierno y… atractivo.

- ¿Por qué… después de tu graduación? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Bueno… no estaba seguro si yo te gusto… aun no lo estoy… y bueno… por lo menos ya estaría graduado y… bueno… - que lindo se veía, estaba nervioso, nunca lo había visto así.

- Shaoran – le llame sorprendiéndolo – creo que me conoces, y no soy de ese tipo de mujer que se besa con un hombre solo porque si… - dije con las mejillas sonrojadas, podía sentir el calor en ellas – quizás no me había dado cuenta porque soy algo despistada… - dije pero el me miro con la ceja alzada como diciendo "no te creo" – esta bien, soy muy despistada… pero… así me quieres… ¿no? – le dije algo insegura… quizás si se ponía a ver… tenia más defectos que cualidades…

- En realidad no te quiero – me dijo haciendo que algo en mi interior se rompiera, lo sabia, era una broma…

Intente irme del lugar, no quería que me viera llorar nuevamente pero el me abrazó por la espalda – Navidad, no puedo decirte que te quiero porque no es así… te amo… créeme se todos tus defectos, se que te encanta dormir, llegas tarde a todos lados, las matemáticas son una pesadilla para ti, te dan miedo los truenos, y puedo seguir enumerándolos pero cada uno de ellos te hacen única… al igual que tus cualidades, eres gentil, amable, dulce, cocinas delicioso y lo se porque le robe un poco del Okonomiyaki que le hiciste a Meilin cuando vino la otra vez, y créeme todo eso viene en un solo paquete el cual deseo que este a mi lado – dijo haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, al punto de creer que se saldría de mi pecho.

- Deja de decirme navidad, siento que te estas burlando de mi – le dije con voz suave… pero la verdad es que estaba tan conmovida que… tenia miedo que la voz me saliera partida y el malinterpretara mi reacción.

- ¿Acaso sabes porque te digo así, Sakura? – me preguntó girándome hacia el.

- Porque cuando lloro mis ojos son rojos y verdes – murmure mirando al piso.

El levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos y luego me sonrió – Eso es lo que te hice creer, pero debes recordar que llegaste a mi vida en diciembre… y lo tomé como si fuera un lindo regalo de navidad que la vida me había dado, ese es el verdadero motivo –

Oh Dios, Shaoran no podía ser más lindo porque era imposible. Me lancé a sus brazos y lo bese nuevamente.

- Quizás ya no hace falta pero… me gustaría que… si me permites… yo… - estaba nervioso, el egocéntrico y creído Li Shaoran estaba nervioso.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunté haciéndome la tonta, quería disfrutar de este momento lo más que pudiera.

Yo… bueno, lo que quiero decir es… bueno… si correspondes a mis sentimientos yo… ¿quiere ser… mi novia? – me preguntó con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas.

- No se… eres demasiado molesto y engreído, no se si puedo lidiar con eso – le dije aparentando seriedad.

El por un momento se lo creyó pero luego de acercarme lentamente a el para darle un suave y casto beso, pude verlo sonreír, de una manera tan especial y sincera, una sonrisa que jamás había visto… y que esperaba poder seguirla viendo por mucho tiempo más.

- Yo creo que si puedes lidiar con mi egocentrismo – dijo con burla.

- Lo intentare, después de todo, son cosas que te hacen… perfecto – le dije besándolo una vez más… creo que me volví adicta a el.

Estaba algo triste por no pasar la navidad con mi familia pero… no estaré sola porque mi dulce lobo estará conmigo, ya no era mi molesto vecino sino el chico que me cautivo y me ayudo a no sentirme tan sola y desgraciada en un país desconocido.

Decir que esa navidad fue magnifica es poco, no tengo palabras para describir como sentí al compartir la navidad con Shaoran y su familia. Ellos sabían de mi, el les había comentado que estaba enamorado de una chica y que pronto la presentaría como su novia… si, el muy idiota es tan seguro de si mismo que estaba convencido de que yo aceptaría ser su novia. Cuando llame a mi madre para decirle que no iba a poder ir se deprimió un poco pero cuando le comenté que Shaoran y yo habíamos comenzado una relación ese mismo día gritó de emoción, diciendo que mi padre y ella nos daban su bendición porque sabían que Shao era un buen chico, cosa que ya sabía yo.

Al mes siguiente Shaoran se graduó con honores y me sentí tan orgullosa de el, además de celosa porque el club de fans que tenía lo querían para ellas, pero no señor, ese doctor tiene dueña, y esa soy yo. Por su trabajo y mis estudios, no podíamos vernos mucho, por lo cual decidimos vivir juntos, no era práctico seguir siendo vecinos si éramos pareja… en todo el sentido de la palabra… ¡Que pena! Pero era verdad… así que tome mis cosas y me mude con el… y créanme, soy muy feliz desde entonces…

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó mientras cerraba mi diario.

- Escribía en mi diario – le dije levantándome del sillón donde estaba sentada.

- Tus padres y tu hermanito llegaran en cualquier momento – dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Colgando en su cuello estaba la cadena con el medallón de lobo que le regale hace un año, siempre bromeaba con el porque casi no se la quitaba, y el siempre decía: "es el primer regalo que mi navidad me dio" y luego me daba un beso, a veces era un poco infantil, pero así lo amaba y para mi… el era perfecto, pero no se lo digan porque su ego crecería más.

- Si, ya todo esta listo – le dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por sus hombros.

- ¿Sabes algo? –

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté curiosa.

- Es divertido celebrar la navidad y nuestro aniversario el mismo día – dijo con burla, eso no se le había quitado.

- ¿Lo dices porque recibes regalo doble? – le pregunté con burla… lo aprendí de el.

- No… lo digo porque todos los días le pido a Dios que me permita conservar mi precioso regalo de navidad, para toda la vida – me dijo besando mi nariz… que tierno es.

- Bueno, este regalito de navidad es muy exigente, así que vas a tener que esforzarte – le dije con una sonrisa.

- No importa si es 24 de diciembre o 13 de febrero… si estas conmigo todos los días son navidad – susurró en mí oído para luego besarme.

Quizás para el yo soy su navidad… pero para mi el es navidad, año nuevo, san Valentín y todas las celebraciones que se les puedan ocurrir… el es el motivo por el cual ya no me siento sola, aislada y deprimida… el es el motivo de mi alegría, de mis ganas de salir, de divertirme, siempre le digo que debe esforzarse para conservar su navidad, pero la verdad es que yo también me esforzare al máximo para poder conservar mi regalo de navidad, porque fue un 24 de diciembre que nuestra historia de amor comenzó… y a pesar de haber dicho que no quería un novio… la verdad es que internamente había pedido a los dioses que me presentaran a un buen chico… con quien compartir mis alegrías y mis tristezas, en quien pudiera confiar, que me hiciera sentir amada y respetada… y decir que ya me lo habían presentado y no me había dado cuenta… por eso… a veces cuando todo parece oscuridad, siempre habrá un rayo de luz que iluminara tu camino, y en mi caso… ese rayito de luz tiene nombre y apellido… Li Shaoran.

**Espero que les haya gustado mi regalito de navidad ;)… espero que el niño Dios les traiga muchas cosas buenas y de verdad mis mejores deseos para todos mis lectores en estas fechas tan especiales :) recuerden dejar sus maravillosos REVIEWS, recuerden que eso nos anima a seguir adelante como escritores… pronto publico el nuevo cap de "De consecuencias y decisiones" así que estén pendientes ;D besos y espero muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews :D y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS Y TODAS! **

**Los quiere,**

**Amatista1986**


End file.
